The Man in the Crowd
by Chrono-San
Summary: This fic takes place after GT.. Well, a few seconds before the ending credits and DAN DAN plays... It'll contain a LOT more than a few seconds in the Fic. believe me! ^ ^;;
1. The Man in the Crowd

AN: Do not bug me saying that I shouldn't have used the japanese version of Dan Dan Hikarete 'Ku. I didn't use Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed, because I think the lyrics are better in the way they were meant to be heard. Also, it kicks ass. =\  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
The Man in The Crowd  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
"Nani?" Pan asked herself out loud as she spotted a man watching the fight between Gokou Jr. and Bejiita Jr. "Could it be..?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Sono mabushii egao ni  
Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold my hand   
  
Kimi to deatta toki  
Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ita basho wo omoidashita n' da  
Boku to odotte kurenai ka  
Hikari to kage no Winding road Ima to demo yatsu ni muchuu na no?  
Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru you na toki mo aru kedo  
Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte Tatakau yo   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow!" Bejiita Jr. exclaimed, "Fighting you made me have to make my hair gold!"  
  
"Hey I can do that too!" Gokou Jr. said as he also made the transformation into SSJ.  
  
Pan rushed down toward the row the man was sitting at, desperately she checked every seat, but it was no use. He has supposedly vanished into thin air without a trace. She sighed. He had been gone for 100 years. He sacrificed his life once again. But why? Why did he do it? Why did he have to go and leave us alone!? Pan thought, full of anger and sadness. In truth those words had actually been spoken once before by her grandmother.   
---------------------------------------------------  
DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Kono hoshi no kibou no kakera  
Kitto dare mo ga eien wo te ni iretai  
ZEN ZEN Ki ni shinai furi shite mo  
Hora Kimi ni koi shite 'ru  
Hatenai yami kara tobidasou Hold your hand  
------------------------------------------------  
They were all supposed to have a big feast over at the Son Residence. But he left, and when he did, she called after him. "Come back soon!" Pan recalled her grandmother saying that oh, so, many years ago. Even though she, sadly and unfairly , had no say in the situation.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Okotta kao mo tsukarete 'ru Kimi mo suki da kedo   
Anna ni tobashite ikite daijoubu ka na to omou   
Boku wa... Nanige nai shigusa ni furimawasarete 'ru Sea Side Blue   
Sore demo aitsu ni muchuu na no?  
Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni  
Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo  
-------------------------------------------------  
Pan shook her head. Oh well.. What's done is done, right? She thought to herself. In the moment she went to go back to her seat, she once again saw the man. He had his back turned and was walking away. She blinked. It couldn't be! The hair. The build. It must be him! It just has to!  
-------------------------------------------------  
At that moment. He turned...  
-------------------------------------------------  
DAN DAN Kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Jibun demo fushigi nan' da kedo  
Nani ka aru to sugu ni kimi ni denwa shitaku naru  
ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo  
Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite ita  
Umi no kanata e tobidasou yo   
Hold My Hand...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Okay, this chap. was just a basic re-cap of the last moments of episode #64. It's been a while since I've seen the thing which is why certain things were left out and something might've happened that didn't happen. =\ Well, anyway, I'll come up with the next chapter as soon as I see some reviews. I need to know if I'm writing something decent, or I'm just wasting my time.. Soredewa mata. 


	2. Reunion

The Man in the Crowd  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
At that second he turned...  
  
"Hey, that guy looks like me." Gokou Jr. interrupted the match to point out.  
"Yeah, he's even got that same goofy grin of yours.. Well enough of that, let's fight!" Bejiita Jr. demanded  
"Yeah!"   
  
Pan looked down toward the ground, slowly looking up to meet the man's face. It was him. Her Grand Pa was truly back. She looked into his eyes. Confusion mixed in those onyx eyes. Pan realized it. He was lost.  
  
The man, with his forest green tunic, plain white obi and yellow pants with a gold tint walked toward her. "Excuse me, would you know if Mt. Paozu is still standing? Umm, I've been 'out-of-town' for umm, quite a while. Heh.. Heh.." He laughed nervously, throwing his hand to the back of his head.  
  
"It's you! Grand pa Gokou!" Pan threw her arms around him in a hug.  
"Do I know you...?" Gokou asked. He started to think silently Grand pa..? "Pan-Chan!" He returned the hug. "Wow, you must be over 100 years old now, huh?"  
"117..." Pan replied with embarassment to reveal that she's that old. "But you're even older than me and you haven't aged a bit ."  
  
"Well, I guess absorbing the dragon balls must be some kind of fountain-of-youth type of thing."  
  
"I see... Well.." Pan was interrupted by a blue haired girl popping up between them."  
  
"Actually, while you were absorbed by Shenron, magic took over and preserved your body until you woke again, since of course, the dragon balls need a healthy body to be absorbed into.. And wow, you can't get any healthier than that!" She exclaimed as she poked his abdomen muscles.  
  
"Hey, stop, that tickles..." He admitted, laughing.  
  
"Bulma Jr.! Cut that out!" Pan scolded the young girl.  
  
"Alright...." She sighed.  
  
"Anyway, answering your question. Yes, it is still standing." Pan exclaimed happily, her smiled slowly sunk. "But umm... Well..."  
  
"YOSH! I'm gonna go home! Man, it's been so long! Gee, I hope no one's fogotten about me." Gokou grinned  
  
Pan was about to finish, but she saw that he was so happy and dared not to tell him what had happened. She forced back tears. "Well.. Don't let me keep you here. I'm sure you've been dying to see every one."  
  
"You said it.. Bye!" He yelled as he took off into the air  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
"Hold it right there, Kakarotto! I want one more chance to fight you!" Bejiita scowled at his more than worthy rival. Gokou said nothing, his head sunk sadly, waiting for Bejiita to realize what he was planning to do. "Y-You're not serious are you?" He asked in shock.  
  
Gokou nodded. "Yeah... Please, don't tell anyone okay? I don't want them to get in the way. I have to do this."  
  
Bejiita nodded slowly. "Goodbye...... Gokou...." He descended back down to Earth. Gokou's eyebrows raised at him calling him by his Earth-given name. (AN: This might not be accurate.. But it's my fic. =\ )   
  
------End of flashback.------  
  
Gokou powered up slightly and flew toward Mt. Paozu, landing right in front of his house. As soon as he did, he saw a small aircraft land in front of him. It appeared to be boarded by a teenage boy with hair of lavender.  
  
"Ah, right on time." He said.  
  
Gokou thought back further into his past..   
  
----Flashback----  
  
"There are you happy?" Gokou asked the boy after ascending to the level of Super Saiya-Jin.  
  
"Oh, yes!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Alright... So just who are you?" Gokou asked.  
  
"Well, I'm the son of someone on the Z-Senshi... But I can't tell you, because if you tell him then I might not be born.."  
  
"Aw come on, you can tell me. I won't tell. Promise!" Gokou pleaded.  
  
"Very well..." He pointed toward Bejiita, making Gokou break down in laughter.  
  
"That guy must be strong. He knocked down Kakarotto with his finger!" Bejiita said, sporting the pink 'Bad Man' shirt.  
  
------End of Flashback.--------  
  
"Mirai no Trunks! Or should I just say Trunks....?" Gokou pondered.  
  
"Heh. Well, you could say that, but I'm actually from the past... I've come to tell you something."  
  
"Oh?" Gokou asked curiously  
  
"Yes well, you see.. About a year after we realized youu weren;t coming back, everyone forced me to go into the future secretely and find out what happened.. Boy, they sure weren't happy, I mean they were all 'Trunks you get your pimply ass onto that time machine' Needless to say, I've gotten whacked a few time's by that wife of your's..."  
  
"Yup, that's my Chi-Chan!" Gokou grinned.  
  
"Uhh.. Yeah.. So back to the point, I did so and found out that you were to come back in 100 years, I reported back to them. Damn, I feel like -such- a tool..." Trunks sighed sadly... "And here we are."  
  
"Oh. Was there any point to that?" Gokou asked.  
  
"Yes. A very big one. ChiChi was so grief-stricken that you wouldn't come back until 100 years later, when she would be dead that she... Killed herself..."  
  
"Nani!?" Gokou cried out  
  
"I'm sorry, Gokou.. Man, I hate doing this..."  
  
"Oh, man. I can't believe I actualy worried there for a second. We could just wish her back with the dragon balls.."  
  
"I'm afraid not... You see.. The dragon balls can only resurrect someone if the wish is made a within a year after the death. 100 years have passed so there isn't anything we can do."  
  
"No, there has to be something! I can't live without her! Don't you see? My life would be a complete wreck without her by my side. For 100 I've waited in this.. Dark emptiness.. There was absolutely NOTHING! All I could do was sleep and when I awoke, there'd be just that.. That vastness. Can you picture that? Can you picture standing around just.. Waiting..? When I thought I would go crazy I would picture her by my side and I calmed down." Gokou eyes were glossed over, a first for him.  
  
Trunks sighed, shocked that he just now showed so much care for his wife, while when she was alive, he'd just be scared of her. "Well.. There may be something. But I doubt that we can do this without disturbing the flow of time. Then again, I'm supposed to be dead right now..." Trunks chuckled slightly, stopping suddenly as he realized that this was hardly the time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Cliffhanger's are evil. 


End file.
